leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ahri/@comment-25403955-20160917115402/@comment-28977071-20160917135306
Why not, but I usually consider to be more of a hybrid defense option for mages (just like is the defense option), not the core component. I am not a big fan of universal builds that are attempting to optimize overall performance regardless of specific game though. I've occasionally built all on , sometimes multiple of'em at once, but I wouldn't build any of'em 100% of the time. Your few games might as well just be most fitting specifically for , but that doesn't make it the best option in general. I don't get why are some people willing to turn off own brain and refuse to itemize dynamically on the fly -_- Game-specific itemization reaches better average winrates than generic jack-of-all-trades builds, if done properly. As I see it, every item has own benefits and drawbacks, being situationally more or less desirable on , depending on if you decided to play her as burst mage, poke mage, assassin or AP marksman, etc. Plus your lane and team counters do also have influence on the scales: * has the best achievable AoE burst out of the three, but with huge CD, losing a lot on DPS and poke. Then it offers defense, CDR and "bursty" mobility tool. * has the weakest AoE burst with medium access time, but its automated applicability gives it the most powerful poke, being potentially of the top range, of all three items. Also offers a "sustained" mobility boost. * has the second best burst, but it's single-target and with lowest CD, bumping the DPS and AA-range poke very high up with correct micromanagement. It also offers generally good CDR, mana sustain and "sustained" mobility boost. All in all, the items commonly provide and mobility ( offers it just in a bursty manner). It sounds inappropriate to compare with in general just by burst. Of course that beats the other two by numbers if we just want a sheer burst. Another aspect to consider is AoE component, where ends in losing bracket. If you want a burst mage , you usually want AoE dmg, even if one of tasks of burst mages is the pick ability. So you don't opt for then. However, if you want to play an assassin , the item becomes better than in single-target burst. The huge power of lies in the fact how it boosts poke as well, once charged. You should not neglect that. As the item utilizes the range of the triggering ability, it has huge synergy with long range abilities. can pump the poke higher up but it utilizes AA range. Hence you might prefer the items differently for different champions with varying AA and ability range. Even if only was taken into consideration, you might want to consider the enemy laner to determine the safe poke range and opt for one of them. E.g. against enemy laners with shorter threat range you might want to abuse their weakness. I didn't even mention in here as it offers the least poke potential. Then there are other small nuances you might want to consider- you situationally want more CDR, you ignore ; mana issues, becomes more interesting; more defense needed, becomes so much more lucrative (all CDR, and one more dash improve the defenses). TL;DR: All three items offer variating poke, single-target and multi-target burst. Why don't you just use situationally all those items, based on what is currently the most efficient choice for that particular game?